Lost Somewhere between Sports, Secrets and Music
by a.khodayar
Summary: "Would you?" -Puck "Would I what?" -Finn. "If you two had the chance, would you have saved me?" He bit his lip "Without a second thought, Puckerman."  That was all Kurt had to say before Puck knew he was safe Language!Suck at summaries R & R
1. Chapter 1

**- So this is my first posted fanfiction. The Hudson's do live with the Hummel's and Finn and Puck are still friends. Established friendship between Puck and Kurt (seeing as he would be over there a lot) and he'll quite being so un-Puck like soon. I have other chapters written but review if you want it to be continued. Also, I don't mean for Santana to be all victim-esque, she'll be better later. That girl is a bad-ass and will be her normal self soon.**

Chapter 1

"Whoa! Kurt? I don't think I've ever seen you were basketball shorts." Artie said, making every single head turn in the choir room.

No one could believe it, and would think it was pure bull if they hadn't seen it. Kurt Hummel was in basketball shorts. Red and black Nike ones. Kurt sent a forced smile to all who were gawking and sat down in an empty chair.

Truth was, Kurt himself couldn't believe he was wearing basketball shorts. They were Finn's anyways. He had gotten used to having Finn as a brother, but a little annoyed at the over-protectiveness. Just that morning, Kurt was flirting with a college boy at Starbucks and Finn had made a big thing about it.

He was glad though. Finn helped him be less uptight but today was just too much. They had spent the night talking about anything and everything. They even, slowly, approached the subject of boys. Finn named every single boy in school and finally approached the single name that could keep him up at night.

Noah Puckerman. The name spilled beautifully from his lips.

"Hey princess." Puck blindly said into the full room, not realizing that _everyone _came early that day. When he walked in he was shocked to find Kurt sitting alone. In shorts.

"Alrighty, who's ass need I kick?" He said while sitting next to the smaller boy. Seeing Kurt like this made him assume he was upset. Kurt chuckled at the gesture, making Puck smile as well.

"Finn kept me up all night." Rage and envy filled Puck's body. He hoped Finn hadn't touched _his _Kurt. "He wanted to do some brotherly bonding. That stupid boy." He rolled his eyes.

Finn was the next to enter and sit by Kurt, then Mercedes and Quinn, then Rachel. Puck tried not to smirk when he saw Finn watching Mike as he walked in.

Boys will be boys?

Santana walked in and the whole room went silent. No cheerios uniform, hair down and messy, and not even touching Brittany.

Puck had known Santana for a long time and shared a secret since they were 13.

Santana Lopez had been raped by a horrible, manipulative man that they had both looked to like a brother. He left for college three years ago andthey had thought it was over

It had also happened to Puck. There was a thin line netween her knowing or not. They tried not to discuss that topic if it could be avoided.

"N-N-Noah…He's b-b-b-back…" She stuttered. Santana _never _stuttered. He knew this was bad. Kurt clutched onto Puck's wrist for fear of the girl. Puck's eyes widened in fear.

"Shit! Fuck! This isn't happening!" He usually didn't curse like that in front of Kurt, but now was a special occasion.

Finn knew about Santana too, as well as Quinn, and for once he was the only sensible one. He stood up and pulled the Latina into his arms.

"You need to stay with Brittany." Quinn jumped by her friend's side and pulled her off of Finn. Through her sobs, Santana begged for Quinn to stay too.

"And Rachel." Puck added, eyeing the brunette carefully. They had developed a friendship and counted on her to help. He then switched to Brittany, who looked helpless and lost.

"Britt, why don't you and Quinn take San to the bathroom and fix her up?" Both blondes nodded and did just that.

Finn looked at his friend. Puck could see the panic on his face. Finn let off to be stupid, but he wasn't. Puck was sure that he had caught on years ago, but didn't say anything because really, he didn't know until Puck would tell him.

"Puck, bro, please. Stay with me tonight. I need to know you'll be safe." The fingers around his wrist tightened. He turned and looked deep into Kurt's eyes. He pushed passed the fear and hurt in his eyes and smiled at Kurt.

"Of course I will."

Kurt's cheeks turned a bright rose and his he let his fingers slip from Puck's arm. Puck sighed at the loss of contact. He wanted to kiss him right there but didn't.

XXX

Puck had nightmares that night. Not the kind you just wake up from, get water and fall back asleep. The kind where you can't wake up and scream until someone wakes you up.

Puck was screaming loudly into the night, horrible screams that made Kurt literally cry out and jump out of bed. Finn did the same when he heard them and first looked at Kurt, then at his friend writhing around on the couch in their room. His arms were raw and bleeding in some spots, there was blood on his nails.

"Finn, what's happening? What's wrong with Puck?" Kurt said, staring frantically, Finn just shook his head and stared in horror as Puck's screams got worse.

"NO!" Puck screamed, clawing at him skin again. Kurt ran to the other side of the room where Finn was standing.

"Finn _do something! _He's going to really hurt himself!" Finn nodded and both boys flinched as another scream echoed the room and he shouted "don't" at the top of his lungs. Finn rushed over to his friend and shook his shoulder.

"Wake up man." He said softly. Puck's arms were bleeding pretty badly and some had gotten onto Finn's shirt. He grabbed Puck's arms to make him stop thrashing.

"STOP! PLEASE!"

"PUCK! Wake up!" He shouted, shaking him a little harder.

"NO! DON'T!" Finn's eyes were welling up with tears now. He couldn't _stand _to see his best friend like this.

"Kurt go get stuff to clean his arms." Kurt nodded and ran to the bathroom.

Finn smacked Puck to get him out of it, which really did nothing. The screams died down. Then to make matters worse for Finn, tears began rolling down his cheek and he began gasping for air and shaking so he did the only thing else he knew to do.

"MOM!" He screeched, sounding like a child. Kurt must have heard this because he came running out and helped by screaming for his father. They stayed quiet for a moment to see if anything upstairs moved but still nothing. So Finn called out again.

"MOMMY HELP!" It was childish and stupid but he didn't know what else to do. Not seconds later they heard quickened footsteps. Finn yelped as Puck dug his nails into Finns hand.

"Finn! Kurt! Are you okay?" Both Carole and Burt looked at the boys then at Puck.

"Noah? What's wrong with him?" Carole said, running over to the boy that had come to her home almost every weekend since Finn was in first grade.

"Mom he won't wake up." Finn said, a tear finally spilling. Carole knew that it was just night terrors, but it worried her to see her son so frightened.

Carole could remember this happening, even if Finn couldn't. When he was around 14 Puck used to scream and scare Finn into calling his mom. She never understood why but never asked what the dreams were about, she figured it was just what Finn had went through. Both of their fathers were gone (for different reasons) and the terrors were bound to come with the absence.

"Noah sweetie, wake up." She said softly, testing to see how far gone the boy was. When Puck did nothing but shake more she gripped his hand tightly. It was only minutes before he awoke himself and squeezed back.

"Mrs. Hudson?" He said as a question, confused to the world around him. She smiled, uttered something of 'it'll be okay' and kissed him on the forehead, then her and Burt returned upstairs with backwards glances and reassuring words to each other.

Kurt exhaled deeply and stared at Puck. Puck's eyes burned and he wiped them, then realizing they were tears. Finn extended a hand and lifted his friend up.

Puck felt weak. He could barely stand and had to rely on his friend to practically carry him to Kurt's bed. Kurt's bed was the biggest and they were all going to sleep there to watch Puck and make sure he wouldn't have another nightmare like that. Finn had only carried Puck like this once; after a big football game. They won, but Puck ended up with broken ribs and a concussion.

After Finn sat Puck on Kurt's bed, Kurt came rushing to Puck's arm, wiping it off with a wash cloth and bandaging it. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Noah's arm. Finn sighed and sat down next to him while Kurt went behind Puck, wrapped his arms around Puck's waist and buried his face into Puck's shoulder.

Finn grabbed Puck's hand and looked into his eyes. "You're going to tell me everything. Now."

***review so I can continue? I'd love it if you did! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own Glee. Sucks, I know. **

**- I know this chapter, well okay mostly Puck's story could have been better but oh well. I know these first two chapters have been angsty (and slow) but chapter 3 is lighter so just bear with me! and also i'll try to update sooner next time! Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

"I was 13 when Santana told me. She came running into my room with her hair down and her face red from crying. She wouldn't talk at all; all she did was scream and cry. I took me a whole freaking week to get it out of her." Puck stared at the floor while the other two exchanged worried looks.

"So know what happened there, he hurt her. He ruined her. Took something from her that she should have been able to give to someone." He clenched his jaw. "I was so pissed and stupid. Hell I was 13, what'd II think I could accomplish?"

"So I went over there. Idiot. I barged in and shouted shit about how I was going to kill him if he ever touched her again. We went back and forth for a bit." He let go of Finn's hand. "I had a chance to run. It didn't have to be like that. I could have left." Kurt's eyes widened. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the rest.

"So he locked the door. And I didn't—" He broke off. "I didn't think anything. And then he grabbed me and—" He stood up and crossed his arms. "He pushed me down and held me there and—" His eyes began burning, he looked at Finn frantically. "Finn! Don't make me say it! Please!"

Finn couldn't breathe. He was filled with anger and hurt. He was partially upset with his best friend for not saying anything and mad at himself for not knowing. When he finally spoke, his voice cracked.

"How many times?" Puck didn't answer, he was to busy rubbing his eyes and avoiding Kurt's pleading eyes. This only made Finn madder. "Noah! How many times?" Puck jumped at the sudden shout and stared at Finn's ear as he spoke.

"27 times from the time I was 13-15." He slurred it together and rubbed at his eyes again. They stayed quiet for awhile. Puck finally stopped at his useless attempt to wipe away his tears and finally let it go. He was silent, just staring at the ground the whole time. Kurt took him by the hand and pulled him closer, once again wrapping his arms around his waist but this time pressing his head into Puck's stomach, letting him mess with his hair for once.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Finn finally said, trying not to look at his best friend.

"I was terrified. I thought when he went away that it'd be over forever. But obviously he's back and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm more terrified than ever." Finn finally stood up and stood next to Puck, trying to promise him he'd be there with his eyes.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore." He pulled his best friend into his arms and let Puck cry into his shoulder while Kurt held his hand.

Puck wanted so desperately to believe him. He had too.

XXX

The next time he awoke, he was tangled in a mess of bed sheets and Kurt's body. Finn was no where to be seen. Probably going for a run. He always did then when he was confused.

Not seconds after he awoke, Kurt did too. Puck smiled at the smaller boy as he blushed due to their current position.

"mornisotiredughbreakfast?" He slurred together "Morning," "So tired," "Ugh," and "breakfast?" making Puck chuckle.

They stayed like that for awhile, just looking at each other Kurt was so confused. Even after what Puck had told them last night, he didn't understand why Puck was being so nice to him.

"Kurt I need to tell you something but you can't talk until I'm done." Kurt nodded and stared at the older. Puck took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. "I've done so many bad things to you over the years. And I have only one memory of you from when we were kids. It was when Nate Thompson died in our class in third grade. He was my best friend. Anyway, I was crying on the bridge at recess, alone. It hurt so bad. Then you showed up and just, I don't know, held me until I stopped. I never forgot that." Puck was staring directly into Puck's eyes. He was so confused and honestly all he wanted to do was kiss Puck.

"I-I-I really liked you." Kurt held his breath. "Like, school-boy crush liked you. And at the time, when you liked someone, you were mean to them. I guess I just never got out of that." Kurt was unsure of what Puck was getting at. Did he…like him? But…Puck was straight…right? "And when we got to Glee together, it was so hard to be near you because I was so afraid, That you'd—Afraid you'd know that—" He stopped and looked up at the ceiling. Kurt eyes him skeptically and leaned in a little more.

"Find out what Noah?" His voice was sultry and made Puck shudder. He wasn't used to seeing Puck like this. Usually he was loud and cocky, and strangely he really wanted that back. Kurt sat up quickly.

"Why don't you show me Puck?" Puck's eyes widened at Kurt could see a small hint of arrogance in his eyes.

"What?" He said, tilting his head to the side a little, acting as if he had no clue what the smaller was talking about.

"_Show _me Noah. Show me what you've been so afraid of me knowing all these years." And there it was. Kurt could see it. The moment Puck's arrogance came back and he was ready to act the stud he was born to be.

"If that's what you want baby." He put his right hand on the back of Kurt's head, tangling them in his hair. The other held Kurt's hand. He smiled at the boy reassuringly and leaned in and pressed his lips as softly as he could to the others. Kurt's whole body melted into him. He couldn't believe that Noah Puckerman was kissing him. Wait, Noah Puckerman was kissing him?

Kurt pulled away and stared at the taller appalled. "You're straight!"

"Nope." He leaned in for another kiss, which Kurt rejected.

"You got Quinn pregnant!" Puck rolled his eyes and took off his shirt, Kurt's breath hitched and stopped to watch him, which Puck noticed and stretched his arms out.

"That doesn't make me straight Kurt. That makes me a baby Daddy." It was Kurt's turn roll his eyes.

"I know it doesn't. But why wait? You could have told me before." Puck was no longer listening. He was changing and humming a pretty tune. Kurt nearly fainted when the taller boy started singing.

_"Feel this, can you feel this? My heart beating out of my chest."_ Kurt slightly recognized the song. Puck slipped on one of Finn's shirts _"Feel this can you feel this? Salvation, under my breath."_ Kurt smirked up at the boy.

"Isn't that from that chick on that One Tree Hill show?" Puck blushed and smiled all at once.

"Yes of course. I'm a total junkie for it. Now let's get upstairs and get breakfast." Kurt stopped again.

"You screwed all of those Cougars." Puck groaned.

"So? I was trying to affirm my sexuality." He leaned and pressed his lips to Kurt's once again. When he pulled back, he smirked. "And I obviously did a bad job of that." Kurt smiled and stood up.

"Breakfast." He said and walked towards the steps. Puck wasn't sure if he wanted to go up and face his best friend and Burt. He knew he had freaked the older man out and didn't want to explain what happened last night. Kurt could sense the other boy had stopped and turned around.

"Noah? You don't have to tell them anything. Not yet anyway." Puck smiled and decided it was okay to follow the younger up the stairs.

Once up in the living room, they were graced with the presence of a confused, sweaty, and worried Finn. Puck stared at his friend, waiting for him to speak.

"So uh, after breakfast we're all going out for lunch. Like with the club. So uhm, get ready?" His face was still screwed up in confusion. As, Finn ran down the stairs to shower, Puck got a text message.

_We need to talk –S._

He couldn't say he wasn't scared.

**-**** The song Puck sings is called 'Feel This' by Bethany Joy Galeotti. I'm also a HUGE One Tree Hill fan so I wanted to add some of her music. Reviews would be so very lovely!**


	3. Author's Note! Glee Couple ideas!

**Author's Note**

**I'm trying to couple up the whole glee club, so if you'd like to see any two people together (Other than Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Puck. They're off limits) then review / message me to tell me.**

**Also, I really do love reviews, because if you want to see something happen or want to tell me how good / bad it is, then I need to know.**

**Thanks for the reviews I DO have though! More chapters soon to come!**

**-Ash**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yup. Still don't own glee,**

**- I****n case you don't realize it while you're reading, Puck used to call Carol mom. I finally have Puck near normal, and Kurt will stop being so quiet soon!**

Chapter 3

"Okay boys, here we are." Carol called into the backseat. Kurt looked into Puck's eyes, silently asking if he was okay. Puck returned this look with a smile, and then both boys looked at Finn, who hadn't said a word the whole trip. He had been very distant all morning and Kurt was a little worried. His almost-step-brother was never this quiet.

The three boys exited the car, with Kurt and Finn throwing 'I love you's' over their shoulders.

"Noah, wait." Carol called out. The two boys watched Puck walk back, exchanging looks of confusion.

"Yes Mrs. Hudson?" Puck asked leaning into the window and eying the woman carefully.

"You know I've known you for a long time, and even with all of the high school drama I still consider you my second son," she smiled and ruffled his hair, well what little of it he had. "So we both know, even if Finn forgets, you've been having these night terrors for years."

He bit his lip and glanced at Burt, who was giving him a look of sympathy and skeptics. "You know I won't ask you what they were, Noah, but you know you can talk to me about anything. Even Burt here will listen. And you're welcome to stay whenever."

"Which brings me to warn you; I saw the way you looked at my boy this morning, kid," Puck's eyes widened. "Just remember that if I catch either of you doing anything—" The older man's face paled "…inappropriate, there will be some tire slashing." He smiled. "I'm not saying don't go for it, I'm saying don't go for it, if you know you'll hurt him." He nodded and turned his attention back to Mrs. Hudson.

"Good bye, Mrs. Hudson." She kissed him on the cheek then smacked him playfully.

"What's with this 'Mrs. Hudson' crap? You've always called me Mom! I don't care what happened with you and Quinn or what might happen with Kurt. I am your second mother, okay?" Puck smiled and nodded then left, Mrs. Hudson threw an 'I love you' at him to which he replied, as Burt shouted 'Do good, Mohawk!'

He walked up to meet his friends who both smiled at him.

The three boys walked into the diner and went to there back table of 12 seats to await the arrival of the rest of their friends.

"Finn? You're not planning to tell them, are you? Because I'm a badass, and I don't want them questioning my bad-assness." Kurt had to smile at having Puck back to normal.

"We have to tell them soon Puck." Finn said with a very serious look. Puck glanced at the door when the bell started ringing.

"I'll tell when San does." Kurt and Finn didn't argue with his answer, it was good enough for now.

When the whole rest of the glee club arrived, they laughed and joked and were the loudest group in there.

All the while, Puck was tracing his name into Kurt's hand. Kurt would silently giggle at how ticklish he was and how cute Puck was. They were sure no one had noticed, but Brittany. She may not be book-smart but hell, she was perceptive.

XXX

"Oh my gosh, I don't know what to get! This is _so_ hard!" Rachel said breathlessly, flipping through the menu. Quinn smirked.

"You think that's hard," Kurt stifled a giggle. "try pushing out a7 pounds of baby while the baby Daddy just stands there and looks sick. That's hard!" The whole table, even Puck, erupted with loud laughter.

"Oh hush Quinnie, I was VERY helpful with the labor."

"Oh no white boy! You almost passed out when you saw Beth crowning!" Again, they laughed.

Puck was still tracing letters on Kurt's palm under the table, and when everyone was caught up in conversation, he'd whisper sweet nothings in the smaller boy's ear.

"_You're beautiful."_

"_Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea."_

"_I could listen to you sing all day."_

"_If Princess Peach looked anything like you, I'd have killed Bowser years ago."_

"_I wish I could ravish you right here, on the table, but I'm not sure how the owners would feel about that."_

Kurt couldn't help but blush and giggle at the things Puck said. Puck was pretty damn proud of himself for getting Kurt to loosen up this way.

There attention was turned back to the table conversation as, apparently, Santana had oh so very subtly announced that she and Brittany were having sex, to which everyone replied 'we know'

"But we're also dating." Santana said, shutting the whole table up. Brittany again looked confused.

"But San, you said sex isn't dating." Santana sighed and placed her hand over Brittany's.

"It is now B." The blonde smiled as Santana and Rachel started discussing coming out, then as realization struck Brittany she leaned over and whispered to Puck:

"Does that mean you and Kurt are dating?" Puck smirked whilst Kurt blushed.

"Maybe Britt." He whispered back. Brittany smiled excitedly and turned back to Santana.

Puck smirked and leaned in to Kurt again, this time not as careful. His lips brushed Kurt's ear making the soprano giggle.

"That is, if you would do the honor of being my boyfriend." Kurt pulled back, cheeks pink, and smiled at the boy.

"Ah HELL to the NAH!" Mercedes shouted, causing for the second time today for the entire table to abruptly stop talking. "Are you pushin' up on my boy, Puckerman?"

Puck's eyes widened with pure fear, but he wasn't sure of whom; Mercedes or Finn.

"N-N-N-No…" Puck said, causing Finn to glare harder.

"You so are Puck!" Tina shouted, smiling the whole time. Then Brittany added bubbly "They're dating. Like me and S."

"You're having sex? With my brother? …I'M GOING TO KILL YOU PUCKERMAN!" Finn shouted while quickly standing up, Kurt stood up as well.

"NO WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX!" Kurt shouted, catching the attention of several people outside their group.

"Okay, so wait, let me get this straight…Puck's not straight?" Artie asked, finally the bewildered one. Finn glanced around frantically.

"No, Puck is straight he jus—"

"Just give it up Finn. They already know." He shrugged it off.

"HE KNEW?" shouted Rachel, Mike, Matt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie.

"Okay wait yo, raise your hand if you knew." Matt stated. Finn, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany raised their hands.

"I'm glad he is. Makes it easier for me." She said, all the while giving Rachel a smile that the brunette couldn't understand as to why.

"But then, why with all the women?" Tina asked, Kurt laughed, having asked the same thing earlier that day.

"There are tons of reason. To try and turn myself straight—"

"Total fail." Kurt answered.

"To hide my sexuality. To make it less complicating for Quinn."

"To protect Finn." Santana added, causing everyone to look at her, to which Quinn added, "People make fun of you for having gay friends. He didn't want Finn or me to deal with it."

"Yeah and so I could touch Kurt. You know, when I was tossing him in dumpsters, And to watch him wash the slushee out."

Kurt made a disgusted face and pinched the boy, making him yelp.

"Wow. Somehow I'm not that shocked…hey, anyone up for ice cream?" Mike stated, veering off subject. The conversation was turned away from them but Puck didn't miss the glares from Finn and Mercedes.

Kurt laced his fingers with Puck's reassuringly.

"It's all right. She'll just take you to the carpet. She won't cut you…" Puck groaned. "But Finn might." He let his head hit the table in defeat.

**-If you review, I'll love you forever! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I wish I owned Glee :(**

**- I am SO SO SO sorry that this took forever! I had writers block, then a bunch of stress and drama and I just didn't finish it on time! I'm so sorry! And also, this isn't my best work at all. (Well the first part is pretty good anyway) But the next chapter is amazing! And in two or so chapters, the whole rape drama is coming back. I'll update soon. **

Chapter 4

"Noah, would you PLEASE tell me where we're going and WHY I have to dress this way?" As much as Kurt tried to be unhappy about his clothes, he couldn't. Because they were his boyfriend's. How he loved to use that word. Noah Puckerman was his _boyfriend. _Kurt hadn't been told why, but was wearing a pair of Puck's old ripped jeans and a black hoodie that said 'PUCKERMAN' on the back.

Puck's outfit was basically the same except he was wearing a sleeveless shirt.

"No, because then it wouldn't be a surprise!" Puck said while laughing. As the came to a stoplight, Puck leaned over and brushed his lips against Kurt's, who blushed in return.

The next few moments were a comfortable silence, and suddenly Puck looked over and sighed.

"Babe, why do you always blush when I kiss you?" Kurt rolled his eyes and glanced out the window.

"Sometimes I think it's too good to be true, Noah. I mean come on. You're you and I'm just…me."

"I can see why you're worried. I am a stud." He said with a smirk, causing Kurt to scoff. Puck glanced at Kurt again and noticed how scared the boy really looked. He put his right blinker on and pulled to the side of the road, receiving a confused look from his boyfriend.

"Kurt listen, I may be me, but you are not _just _you. You are Kurt Hummel, you are a beautiful badass with ocean eyes and a laugh that could make Sue Sylvester smile. You don't get it; I don't deserve you."

Kurt, who had been holding his breath during Puck' speech, smirked. "You're right; you don't deserve me." He laughed loudly and gasped when Puck pressed his lips to Kurt's to silence the soprano.

Kurt pulled back with protests from Puck and unbuckled hi seatbelt. He leaned in again and kissed Puck with as much emotion as he could. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, Puck around Kurt's waist.

The kiss was long and passionate and almost _desperate _for the need to touch. Puck did no under any circumstances want to let go of the smaller boy.

When they finally pulled back for oxygen, Puck stared deeply into Kurt's eyes.

"I know that what I told you last night was a bit…shocking. But I want you to know that really, I'm okay. I don't want to die, I'm not sad, I'm not anti-social because I know that's it's not my fault. And I know I should probably still take therapy and all that jazz and I will eventually, but for now I don't want to tell anyone. I will soon though. Because as okay as I am, other people won't be." Kurt held onto Puck's hands and begged with his eyes for him to continue. "Santana said he was back and while we've talked about it and made it through, she's scared. Hell, I'm scared! But not for me. He's a rapist. He's sick. And there are other people here and I don't want them to go through what we did. San and I are going to talk and then we will tell someone."

Kurt could barely contain his happiness for knowing all of this. He was glad Puck knew that it wasn't his fault and that they would tell. He was willing to get help and that's what mattered.

"You're great you know that?" Kurt said, smiling broadly and kissing Noah's forehead.

"So I've heard." He pulled the car back on the road and picked up the girls.

XXX

After picking up Brittany and Santana, the four drove silently to an old racing track.

"Oh no Puckerman. We are NOT doing this." He said, pointing to the four-wheelers.

Puck just laughed, he knew very well that once Kurt got on the quad, he would have lots of fun. "Come one Kurt; please? For me?"

"Fine. But if I get any dirt on me I'll saw of your favorite parts!" He screeched while being dragged to the quad.

"Come on boys! We're all ready beating you!" Santana shouted, Brittany cling onto her thin frame.

The four of them raced several times. Each time the girls won because Noah was afraid to go to fast with Kurt on it.

"That's it Noah!" He said after they lost the sixth time, "I'm driving. Don't argue."

Puck held on tightly to his boyfriend's body and almost had a heart attack as they hit a rather large jump. He buried his face into Kurt's shoulder, causing Kurt to giggle.

"See? I knew I shouldn't let you drive! The girls are behind us now!" both of them could hear a third engine and glanced behind them.

Another couple on quads raced them, and naturally while nearly killing Puck, Kurt won.

Brittany and Santana came after the mystery couple and the four of them took off their helmets.

"And who are you?" Santana asked using her best bitch voice. Brittany giggled.

"Isn't it obvious San? It's Rachel! See?" She took off the petite one's helmet to reveal none other that Rachel Berry. Kurt and Puck gaped at the blonde then at Rachel who was blushing.

"B? Who's the other?"

"Finn!" She said, standing on her tiptoes and taking off (of course) Finn's helmet.

There was a long silence. Rachel looked nervously at all Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Puck, then angrily at Finn.

"We're terribly sorry for following you on your date. The Neanderthal next to me insisted that we come here and keep an eye on his step-brother." Puck just softly smiled at the girl. She meant well, she really did.

"It's okay Rach." Brittany said, giving the girl a hug. She was very over-friendly to the girl. Which was okay.

"Yeah, we know that it wasn't your fault." Santana said, smiling at her new-found friend.

"But you," Kurt said angrily, making Puck smile. "WHY IN HELL would you follow us? It's MY date!"

"I was just worried Kurt!" he shouted in defense, and then looked at Puck, "Puck, you're honestly y best friend, but he's my brother. I'm just worried. If he hurts you, you might actually push up daisies!" the three girls and Kurt laughed hysterically at this.

"Look, let's have the worried brother talk later. Can you take everyone besides San home?" Finn looked at him confused. Puck grabbed Santana's hand and gave her his 'no-bull shit' face. "We need to talk S. and you know why."

**- Again I'm so sorry. Reviews will make me work faster! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Don't Own Glee**

**-I am so beyond sorry. Before you slushie me, which yes I deserve, I've had this chapter done for a long while, but I like to have 2 chapters done before I post one, that way I'm ahead, you know? Anyway, I really apologize for my absence. I'm fully stuck on chapter 6, I haven't gotten past 300 words. I'm trying, I swear. Anyway, I don't know what I'll do about Matt, since you know, he left :( I might have to rework a few things (maybe, I might just leave it be.) & again, I apologize.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 5, sorry for the wait!**

Chapter 5

"Hey guys, since we had a long weekend I figured today we'd just, I don't know, talk. No assignment. And Puck, stop bothering Kurt before he hits you." Mr. Schuester finished the sentence scolding Puck since the boy was flicking the back of Kurt's head.

"Hey, so I got a question," Tina started. Puck turned to Kurt and smiled;

"Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?"

"Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?" Quinn added towards Rachel.

"Is my love your drug?" Santana said to Brittany.

After the laughter died down, Tina looked at Santana.

"Seriously though, why would you keep fighting for Puck if he, you know, wasn't into you?"

Santana sighed and looked up at the ceiling, then at Mr. Schue (who looked very confused) at Puck then the floor.

"Look it's kind of like this; I kept his secret, he kept mine. I protected him he protected me. If we pretended to be all over eachother, no one would fuck with us. I mean who would want to mess with this?"

"Yeah and I'm a bad-ass. You don't question bad-assness." Puck stated, then flicked at Kurt's head once again.

"Ow! Dammit Puckerman! Quit!" Puck smiled and did it again, receiving an unhappy hiss.

"White boy, he's going to take you to the carpet!" Mercedes said.

"He's mine and I can do what I want." He said while flicking him again. Kurt's eyes became dark and he had a mischievous smile on his face. Kurt waited a few seconds and looked around the room to make sure no one was looking, then turned to Puck.

"First of all, you're MINE, not the other way around. Second stop flicking me or I swear I will sick Finn on you and third," Kurt pinched Puck, causing the taller boy to yell out in pain which made the whole room stare at him. Kurt smirked and did it again, and Puck whined to Mr. Schue.

"Kurt won't quit pinching me!" he called out like a child. Mr. Schue sighed and smirked.

"I saw nothing."

"But Schue—San! Tell him!" She rolled her eyes and tangled her finger's with Brittany's.

"_Quejumbrosa poco perra" _Santana said, Puck knew enough spanish to know she had called him a 'Whiny little bnitch' and scowled as Mr. Schuester tried to cover his laughter.

"Britt! Did you see him!"

"Nope."

"Quinnie? Rach?" Both girl shook their heads, He looked at Tina who was sitting in Artie's lap, then to Mercedes.

"'Cedes?" She scoffed and laughed.

"Tee! Back me up here!" She threw her head back and laughed whole-heartedly at the boy begging for help.

"Yes I saw it," Puck threw his fist in the air and cheered loudly. "BUT you totally deserved it Puckerman!"

Puck had always been one to nickname people. He figured it started with Finn, since Finn had given him the name 'Puck'. After a few more minutes of laughter and chatter, Artie spoke up.

"How is this whole 'coming out to the school' thing gonna go?" Puck and Santana both looked at the ground. They had been discussing what to do about their past and neither had even thought about coming out.

Both, though, knew that was what they wanted. Hiding in closets wasn't fun and neither wanted to keep their lovers from being happy. Brittany could sense Santana's worry and smiled brightly.

"Don't worry San, the club will help!" Kurt smiled at the two girls who once again had locked pinkies.

"So you two are really together now?" Puck looked at Kurt for an answer.

"Yes Mike. We are really together now." Kurt answered for Puck, who in turn did something a little less bad ass than usual.

He blushed and smiled, eyes twinkling at the smaller boy, he laced his hand with Kurt's. Everyone fell silent to appreciate how genuinely great their little family was.

Finn was leaning against Mercedes slightly, they were used to each other by now since like Puck she was over all the time. Santana and Brittany had pinkies linked with Santana's head on her shoulder. Matt had his feet across Mike's lap and was messing with the Asian's hair. Artie and Tina were still in their former position only she was lying across his lap with her arms around his neck. Quinn and Rachel were back to back, arms intertwined and softly humming 'Downtown'

Brittany was the first to notice that even though Mr. Schue was looking at them all like they were newborn puppies, he was confused.

"Mr. Schue? IS there something you want to know? We're a club right? We need to trust each other."

Somehow lately, Brittany always made the most sense. Mr. Schuester sighed. " Okay then, when did this," he pointed out Kurt and Puck, "happen?" Puck looked at Kurt then back at Will.

"I kissed him on Saturday, then later at lunch that day I asked him out. He obviously said yes." Finn rolled his eyes and was playfully smacked by Mercedes.

"Even I knew you two were _together _but when did you decide to make it official?" He asked the Latina and the blonde.

"Same day as them. Rach help us a lot actually." Santana said, then Brittany added with a smile "I'm glad she stayed with me and Quinn and

The whole club agreed and smiled. It was now Mercedes turn to speak.

"You know, I hate to bring us down, but things are great. So watch your backs yo. Something is going to happen and no ones going to be happy about it." She was met by silence. No one wanted to say it, but she was right.

XXX

4 days, 5 periods, and dozens of hallway kisses later, Santana stared at her vandalized locker in disappointment.

I mean come on, if they we're going to spray paint names on her locker, they could at least have spelled it right.

'Dyke' had no 'I' in it!

Normally, she would have gone on a rampage, but right now all she wanted to do was kiss Brittany more to prove she didn't care, but only ten seconds later, when she saw realized she had just been covered in red slushie, she walked down the hall and into a room of very shocked glee members.

"Cedes?" Mercedes covered her mouth while Brittany's face turned stone. "You were right."

And not 20 seconds later, Brittany was out in the hall, slamming her fist into Dave Karofsky's face. It took the combined effort of Puck and Finn to pull her back after several kicks and punched, while she screamed and thrashed the whole time.

"I SWEAR TO GOD KAROFSKY IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL FUCKING RIP ALL OF YOUR EYELASHES OUT ONE BY ONE YOU BIGOTED BITCH!"

While watching the very random scene, Rachel Berry, Artie Abrams and Santana Lopez shared a knowing smile.

Because Brittany knew what the word '_bigoted_' meant


	7. Note to the Readers

Dear Loyal and mistreated readers,

I deeply apologize for ignoring my stories. It's been almost a year now for "Yeah We're Going Down" and even longer for "Lost Somewhere". I regret letting these go. I should have kept up.

But as a sort of early Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, Winter Solstice, or if you don't celebrate anything, just a present for the hell of it, I'm re-opening them.

Not that anyone would know, but the last two years of my life were a strange and new hell. It was hard as fuck and miserable. But it's getting better, so much better. I'm in college now and things are very different.

If you read both of my stories, the same exact note is going in both, so if you're reading one don't look at the other, it's the same thing. Unless you want to, by all means.

As of now, it's my winter break. I plan on being with my mother, sister, and all of my extended family. I plan on spending this break reinventing or simply continuing my stories, and starting a new one. I also plan on finishing them all. I have quite a few new fandoms, new and old, that I'd love to explore.

All in all, if you're reading this, if you've stuck around to see the end, or even if you're just now reading my stories, Thank you. I won't disappoint you and expect new chapters in the next week or two. (maybe three, depends on how long it takes for me to type them out).

_"If we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn sure we'll avenge it."_

__Love,

Beth


End file.
